My Chapter 5 of OllieGil's The New Days of Forgotten Days
by Anon007
Summary: My version of a Chapter 5 of OllieGil's The New Days of Forgotten Days. Please read their story first. Pairing: 2PCan1PCan1PAme. Done with the author's permission.


**My Chapter 5 of OllieGil's The New Days of Forgotten Days**

ATTENTION: Please read their story first as this is my version of a continuation/alternate ending (whichever you prefer). This has been made with the author's permission (Thank You! 3) and is unbetaed.

Disclaimer:Do not own.

Sources

.com - /mental-health/alcohol-abuse/tc/alcohol-poisoning-symptoms-of-alcohol-poisoning

.nz - /alcohol-you/how-be-safer/first-aid

Creative License has been taken with the information provided in the sources above. If you are/see anyone who is or seems to be suffering from Alcohol Poisoning _go/take them_ _to the nearest hospital/ER ASAP._

—-xx—-

"- I'll see you this afternoon at the park, alright?" Matthew called out, followed by the sound of the door shutting behind him.

James settled back into the plush couch and let the small smile fall from his face. At his feet, Kumajirou whined and batted his hand, demanding pets which he quickly received.

A month or so after they had started dating, Matthew had asked if they could move in together. After a few weeks of shopping for a house on the outskirts of the city, the two had moved their stuff over. It was a good location, an hour's drive from the city center and twenty minutes from a rather large stretch of forest.

At first everything seemed ok - well at least as ok as it could be with someone who was recovering from Amnesia.

It was after Matthew said he felt he'd remembered everything that James started noticing things.

At first he'd brushed it off as nothing but it was starting to make him worry. Tiny things - Like Matthew getting irritated by how quiet the place was, despite music almost blaring from the speakers, how his brother seemed more spaced out than usual, often looking a bit depressed before James shook him out of his thoughts as well as him (Matthew) constantly pointing out how big the extendable couch was, even going to the point of shopping for a new one, only to decide at the last minute that he didn't want to get a new one.

The last one wouldn't have been a cause for concern if Matthew hadn't done it three times already.

James had tried to talk to him about it, but his attempts had all ended with Matthew confused and often sporting a headache.

Dr. Belidshmidt said perhaps Matthew's memory wasn't as complete as he'd liked to believe, unknowingly voicing James' thoughts.

"Try talking to him about things." the doctor had suggested, after. "Stuff that you normally wouldn't talk about perhaps? Distant family members, high school - stuff like that. See if he remembers it - if he doesn't, don't push it. Write it off."

There was one notable thing they hadn't talked about - _two_ things actually.

Both involving a certain blond-haired, blue-eyed human puppy. Who was alive and (hopefully) well, last he'd checked.

James had quietly resolved to bring them up as soon as he could.

He texted Matthew to cancel their outing a half an hour later.

—-xx—-

Matthew stared at his boyfriend from the other end of the couch (the thing was freakishly long - and thick. Matthew estimated three people would be able to lie comfortably on the damn thing).

"Alfred was _what?!_ "

Alcohol and Alfred were two words that, Matthew felt, should never be in the same sentence unless they involved a negative or a hospital.

And here was his beloved brother and boyfriend, telling him that they were once practically synonymous.

James saying he had once dated Alfred, a year or so after he'd beaten the addiction, and unknowingly to the blond, broken up with him so Alfred could date Matthew (he didn't even remember the two had been dating!) paled in comparison.

"Dr. Belidshmidt said your memory might not be be as complete as you'd like it to be." James said slowly, softly. He hadn't wanted to bring up the AA part but Matthew, as usual, had managed to weasel it out of him.

Shoving the anxiety down, James watched Matthew carefully for any sign of trouble.

"I…" Matthew paused, swallowed and pushed on, "There was something I wanted to say about…about Alfred."

James nodded, a sign for Matthew to carry on.

"I- I've been missing him - more than usual I mean. I find myself worrying about him out of the blue. I guess this is why. And-"

Here he paused and went for a glass of water. James moved closer to him, just in case.

Draining the glass, Matthew leaned on the larger man.

He knew he was an introvert at heart - both of them were. But that didn't mean he didn't want to feel like a part of everything as well. Taking a deep breath, he hoped the same went for James, even if just a little.

"I think I was planning to ask both of you to - to be my lovers." Matthew rushed the words out, as if scared that they might make James angry.

Which was, in James' mind, a completely ridiculous thought.

"Do you still want to?"

The question shocked him. Looking up at James, Matthew felt his heart start beating faster.

"What?" he whispered, shocked. He had expected James to be at least peeved.

"Do you still want to?" James whispered, wrapping an arm around his younger brother's waist.

He didn't mind a polyamorous relationship with Alfred. He actually kind of liked the idea.

Matthew's answer was so soft James wouldn't have heard it if he wasn't so close to him.

"_Yes._"

—-xx—-

Whatever happiness Matthew had, had quickly evaporated after the third missed call.

"He wouldn't. Right?" Matthew asked, horror starting to swell in his stomach. James realized neither of them had talked to the man in a week.

They wasted no time getting to Alfred's apartment, which, thankfully, wasn't far from their house. James almost didn't bother with the key.

A minute later saw Matthew dialing 911 as fast as his fingers would allow while James turned Alfred's unconscious body on its side and checked his mouth.

Hurriedly explaining what was happening to dispatcher, Matthew begged him to hurry.

—-xx—-

When the doctor came out of the emergency room and read their names, James had to stop Matthew from falling over.

"He's alive." The woman assured them, putting her hands up in a calming gesture. "Luckily you got him here quickly. However,"

That one word nearly made James' heart jump out of his chest. Unconsciously, he tightened his grip on Matthew's shoulder.

"He was very dehydrated so there may be some lasting effects but we have yet to know for sure. Do you know him?"

"Yes." Matthew answered before James could even register the question properly.

"If you have not filled out the paperwork, I suggest you do so. He might take several hours to wake up so if either or both of you need to go home just leave your numbers on the form. We will be moving him to the recovery ward shortly."

After Alfred had been moved, neither of them left his side.

—-xx—-

When Alfred slowly started to wake up, Matthew couldn't decide if he wanted to hug him or throttle him.

When he was coherent, save for a splitting headache, Matthew gave him a hug to end all hugs, trying not to make too much noise, while James settled quietly next to him, placing a gentle kiss on his head.

Of course he would send Alfred back to AA, but this time, he'd have two lovers to help him through it.

As sweet as the thought was, it did absolutely nothing to stop the argument that, inevitably, took place when Alfred had recovered enough for the two to ask him to join their relationship.

"I don't want your pity, Mattie!" Alfred declared, wincing when his voice got too loud for his ears.

"Well good - because you're not getting it!" Matthew shot back, careful not to raise his voice. "I love both of you and I was a fool to think I didn't. You said you want to know why I picked James over you instead of picking you both? Do you really?"

Without waiting for an answer he continued, "I did it because I was focusing on compatibility instead of happiness, alright? I was a coward who was more willing to believe what others said would make me happy rather than what actually would. I chose simplicity over love and I've regretted it ever since."

Well, relative simplicity anyway. But James figured they could always go through the finer details later.

—-xx—-

Alfred yawned as he walked up to the front door, fumbling with his keys before finally managing to open the damn thing. It had taken him awhile but he had finally stopped getting spooked by the (relative) quiet of the area.

Dropping his bag on stairs, he plopped down beside James on their Big Ass Couch™ and wedged himself between the man and the couch as best he could without throwing him off.

Rolling his eyes, the man locked his phone and put it on the side-table. Turning to face Alfred, the older man slid down so that they were both lying along the couch and wrapped his arm around the smaller man's waist.

"Matthew drove down to buy groceries. He should be back in a few. How was work and stuff?" the gruff Canadian informed him.

"Mmm was ok. I'm on another step in AA. Still arguing about God though. I mean, would it really be so hard to give a scientific explanation or at least acknowledge that someone wants to use one? What about the people who don't believe in God?"

James chuckled. The only reason he wasn't writing a complaint was because he suspected Alfred got a kick out of the 'debate'. But he wasn't going to let either of his loves know that.

He leaned in to give a peck to his American's cheek, unknowingly prompting Alfred to turn so their lips met instead.

The kiss was slow and sweet as James usually made then. Pulling back, Alfred nuzzled his face into the other man's neck.

"Where's Kuma?" he mumbled.

"Over at Ludwig's. Gilbert says hi." It had taken awhile and a lot of prodding from Alfred but James had finally started calling them by their first names.

Alfred gave a short hum in acknowledgement just as the door opened. Glancing up, James saw his Canadian enter holding some plastic bags and a water bottle.

"James I think it's going to rain soon. The wind's getting even chill- oh hey Al." Matthew said, slamming the door shut with his foot, noticing Alfred wedged on the couch.

Setting the bags and bottle against the table, he tilted James' head and connected their lips in a short kiss, moving to do the same to Alfred a moment later.

Alfred smiled as their lips parted, darting in for an extra peck as Matthew pulled away.

"I am just going to pack these away." he said lifting the bags and water bottle, "So I'll be joining you on the couch in a few minutes k? And Alfred's it's your turn to make dinner in about an hour or so, so don't forget."

James chuckled at the look on Alfred's face and rose up to adjust the couch so the extension came out, making it look more like a pseudo-bed than a couch.

When Matthew came back, he quickly nestled himself between the other two and the three of them dozed off, each basking in one another's presence.

END.

-xx-

**The lovely GMoriell has translated this (And OllieGil's fic) into Russian! See website **Ficbook (.net) : (/) readfic (/) 2904618 (**remove spaces and brackets**).


End file.
